Matchmaker Trouble
by bloodborne94
Summary: What would happen if MiraJane decides to play actual matchmaker and the guild had to be married to their 'better half' for a certain length of time? Find out what happens when some people are matched with someone they never thought about. Will it be a match made in heaven? Or a match meant for disaster?


**_So this is my first Faiy Tail Fanfic, I like it so far as well as the idea I have for the plot. I wanted to share with you guys so please read, ignore the errors =-.-=_**

**_Give feedback, etc._**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail though, sadly. =,~.~,=_**

* * *

**_Matchmaker Trouble_**

**_Chapter One: The Plotting Begins_**

**It was a normal day like any other for the Fairy Tail guild. The Thunder Legion were at their usual table, talking about their next mission to choose and laughing as they did something to make Freed blush as red as Erza's hair. Gajeel was in his corner, away from everyone while eating his Iron that MiraJane had put out on the table for him. Wendy was over with Carla, laughing at the two boys that were having a sparing match. MiraJane just shook her head at the two knuckle heads, Gray and Natsu were always at it. She didn't do anything to stop the fight, it wasn't her right and it wasn't getting out a hand, yet. Turning her gaze, Lucy was sitting next to a drunk Cana who were laughing at the boys, deciding if they should stop it or not. The guild suddenly went quiet and Mira had to quickly catch the glass she was cleaning when the doors were slammed open. Turning her gaze, she saw an angry Erza who was standing in the middle of the doorway. She didn't seem happy about the fight that was going on.**

** "That's enough you two!" Erza yelled out at the two idiots as she made way to the fight. Reaching in, she grabbed both of the boys and pulled them apart from one another, throwing both of them back. "You two are starting to make Fairy tail look bad!"**

**Mira had to refrain from chuckling as the two instantly stopped and coward away from Erza. "Yes M'am!" Both boys yelled out as they quickly ran away to where Lucy was, Erza following them to re-group the Fairy Tail team before things went back to normal. Sighing to herself as she cleaned up the dishes at the bar, she heard a familiar voice that always seemed to calm her.**

**"What seems to be bothering you, my child?" Master Makarov spoke out to her as he sat on the bar to be next to her. His little legs dangling over the edge of the counter.**

**Turning her head to look at him, Mira just gave Master her usual, soft, gentle smile before shaking her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking." Mira's voice answered as she pursed her lips together as she leaned against the bar beside him to look out at everyone in the guild. She was able to feel the concerning look on the Master's face and just giggled before shrugging her shoulders. "The same thing seems to happen every day here in the guild. Nothing has been new since the Games." She paused at the thoughts as she saw Makarov nod her head in agreement, waiting for her to continue. "Not to mention that we're running low an a new generation for our Guild." This seemed to make the Master to turn his full attention on to her, peeking his interest.**

**"Please continue what you had in mind. I know you have an idea to spice things up Child." The Master spoke out as he moved to run her body to face her, crossing his legs on the table as he watch MiraJane pull away to fill him up a glass of beer.**

**Sitting the beer on the bar next to Makarov, Mira smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "That I do!" Mira cheered before leaning over the bar once more to be next to Master. "We haven't had a couple since Bisca and Alzack got married, nor had we have someone else for this generation since Asuka." She paused once more, seeing Master nod in agreement before her smile widened even more, clasping her hands together in pure excitement as she continued her idea. "So I was thinking! Why not pair of the couples and have them marry each other! We'll make their marriage last a certain time amount, even give them a honey moon and see if it spices things up or puts a damper on things!" She paused and waited a couple of minutes as Makarov had a finger on his chin, seeming to be in deep thought about this. Mira's smile started to fade and slowly turn into a pout as the silence grew, figuring that he would turn his idea down.**

**"I see no problem with it. It would bring a spice to it." Master started off before MiraJane squealed in excitement next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Considering you like to try matchmaking people, you should have no problem choosing the pairs for the weddings! But I get to choose the Honeymoons!" Makarov cheered out with MiraJane before looking to see that all eyes were on them, getting confusing glances from one another. They just chuckled nervously with a hand behind their heads before waving the others off to continue what they were.**

**Turning once again to look at the oldest take-over mage, Master smiled at her. "Meet up with me in my office at lunch time and we'll discuss this even more. You tell me the match pairings so that way I can start planning the Honeymoons. We'll discuss when the weddings will happen as well. Okay?" Master's voice sounded excited at this plan as he watch MiraJane nod and smile in agreement.**

**"I'll see you then!" MiraJane chimed as she watched the little Master hop down from the bar and made his way to his office. She then smiled and looked around the rest of the guild before getting back to her job as waitress.**

* * *

**The time seemed to go by quickly as it finally was lunch time. Grabbing the tray that MiraJane had made for Master's lunch that had tea as well, she made her way up the stairs towards his Office. Giving a knock on the door, Mira smoothed out her dress before calling through the door. "Master, lunch time. May I come in?"**

**Master jumped at the knock on the door and quickly put his magazines of Sorcerer weekly away in his drawer, it couldn't be lunch time already, could it? He quickly adjusted and fixed his clothes as called out nervously to answer. "Y-yes Child, come on in!"**

**MiraJane slowly opened the door and poked her head through with a smile, she was always so innocent at times. She fully entered with the lunch tray before closing and locking the door behind her. Making way, she set the tray down on the table in front of him and quickly poured his cup of tea so it can sit and cool off for a bit. Seating in the chair across for him, she smiled and leaned against the table, not able to keep in the excitement anymore.**

**"Okay! So, so far, eight pairings!" Mira cheered, clasping her hands together once more in excitement as she saw Makarov perk a brow at her. She saw him open his mouth before she held a hand up to stop him. "There will be two weddings happen at once per day." Seeing his mouth shut told her that it was the question is was going to ask.**

**The Master wasn't sure if he should be excited at how this game will go and if he should be happy for his brats and feel for them, hesitating a bit he nodded his head. "I see..." He trailed off before asking the main question at hand. "Who are the pairings?" The question just made the Take Over Mage beam even more, he wasn't even sure if she could smile any wider than she already was. The Master was starting to regret asking and was hoping he didn't do wrong by making this idea happen. Even if his brats deserved it as some kind of punishment prank, he could feel for those that didn't get along to well.**

**"Okay, so here are the pairings I've made at hand." MiraJane started as Master just nodded his head, urging her to continue. "For starters, Lucy and Laxus." Mira watched as the Master's brow perked in interest, it wouldn't have been his first choice for his brat of a grandson but with thought, the little Blonde might make Laxus open up more. As if reading his thoughts, Mira continued by stating her reasons behind it. "We both know that Laxus is too serious and closed minded. He won't admit it to anyone, but what he did in the past still haunts him and it's eating away at his guilt. Lucy seems to be the lightness in our guild and is too kind and accepting. She will accept Laxus for who he is and be able to get past his walls to open him up more to the guild. Not only that but she can get him to see himself through her eyes, which would be his true form. She will be able to be the light in giving him forgiveness and the courage to move on from the past." Mira's voice was serious as she explained her reasons, her brows narrowed together as the Master looked at her. His jaw dropped in shock that she actually cared for his boy and understood the torture Laxus was going through. Thinking back on her reasons, he knew that Mira was right. Lucy might be his light and be able to open him up even more. Smiling at this with tears filling his eyes, Makarov nodded his head in agreement. "Each marriage will have a time length, I purposely gave this pair a long length of time so Lucy can do her best at seeing Laxus's true form. I'll be stating the time lengths at the ceremony at the end." Mira's voice explained as Makarov continued to nod his head in agreement.**

** "The second pair is more understanding," Mira started to move on, Makarov's eyebrow perked in interest at her words as she continued. "Jet and Levy, simple and fair. Everyone in the guild knows their love for each other, they're really close best friends that doubt themselves and just needs that one push. Maybe this would be the push they need." Mira's reasoning behind the pair has meet with Makarov's and he wouldn't have paired them off any other way, they deserved each other, everyone knew that. Makarov continued to stay quiet and nodded his head in agreement and understanding so she can continue her pairings.**

**"The third plan is slightly understanding and made me think a little - Gajeel and Juvia." Mira spoke out only to have the Master spit out his tea that he was drinking. His jaw dropped in utter shock and he felt sorry for the poor boy. Mira made a mental note to not tell the pairs while he was drinking. She grabbed the napkins on the tray and started to clean up the spit out mess.**

**"Mira, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Makarov gaped out as her narrowed his brows at her. "Juvia won't go through with that, her heart is for Gray. Everyone knows that!" The Master shouted, causing Mira to quickly throw her hands up and calm the Master down so she can continue with her reasons behind it.**

**"I know, I know, just hear me out." MiraJane spoke out softly and waited for Master to calm down a bit so she can continue. Once she finally got a nod from the Master, Mira sighed and spoke her reasons. "We all know Juvia is madly in love with Gray, but Gray doesn't love her back. He loves her as a friend and sees her as a sister because the family that the guild holds. He wants to try to get away from her usually when Juvia gets all lovey, dovey, to Gray. So he would just end up breaking her heart and probably us if they married." Mira's voice trailed off a bit as she watched Master thinking over her reasons before nodding once more in agreement before she continued. "Gajeel and Juvia were practically siblings back in Phantom Lord. After that incident, Juvia was the one who pleaded us to overlook Gajeel and bring him in as well. That shows that she also holds a little bit of feelings for Gajeel. Though Gajeel won't admit it, he needs someone like her in his life. Someone that knows so much about him already and cares for him no matter what."**

**The Master couldn't help but smile a bit at the white haired Take Over mage, she really was blossoming in the guild and proved to be the care taker. Mira's heart was too big and kind as she was always observing and caring for her guild mates. The fact that she was making the pairs reasonable and well done had proved that.**

**"The fourth pair is just too cute and I couldn't resist this!" MiraJane shouted excitedly as she clapped while giggling. "Elfman and Evergreene!" Mira giggled out rather loudly and she just watched the Master beam back the same smile she held. He nodded his head in agreement, there was no need to tell the reasons. The two of them have been head-over-heels with each other since the Tenarou Island incident. "They just need that little push for it just like Jet and Levy!" Mira giggled out, not being able to keep the excitement for her idea to create her little brother's happiness.**

**Before allowing Master to say something, Mira quickly continued on. "Okay, so the fifth pairing is more of an experiment..." MiraJane trailed off slightly nervously while Makarov went to take a bite from his sandwich. "It's Natsu and Milianna!" Mira quickly spoke out, the words hardly being understood. The Master nearly chocked on his sandwich, she took mental note to not just say anything while he ate and drank. He gaped at her once again as he did earlier and she just shook her head. "Natsu is the playful type who needs to understand life a little bit more. He needs a rock but the rock can't be someone who's always too serious like my little sister would be. So I figured Milianna from Mermaid's guild would fit the best description and have a way to allow her to join us and be with her sister Erza." Mira's voice was serious once more as she explained her thoughts on this. She watched as master thought over, his eyebrows narrowing on and off as he thought this over. Feeling slightly ashamed of her pairing, Mira quickly added in. "Besides, if they don't like the marriage then they are allowed to divorce once their time limit is up."**

**The Master had to cringe a little when he heard the slight disappointment in Mira's voice. He brought his hands up in attempt to calm her. "I'm sure that they'll work out quite well, it's just a shock. After all, I'm sure at least some of these pairs are going to have to be experiments anyways." Makarov's gentle voice spoke out to his child in hopes to calm her and make her smile once again.**

**As if on que, MiraJane smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yes, there will be. Some of them do have a bit of reasons behind them, so we will just have to sit and see how it goes." Mira spoke out and closed her eyes, tilting her head in a smile before opening them and sitting up once more. "The sixth pairing is Cana and Loke, I don't even have to explain their reasons. They were a team with the occasional Gray. They worked well together and I'm sure their marriage will go well. The only problem is Gildarts... He won't let go of his little girl but I'm sure you and I can fix that." Mira explained just as Makraov nodded in agreement, so she moved on to the next pair.**

**"Pair seven is once again interesting, another small experiment." Mira spoke out as she waited for Makarov to finish his sentence and make sure he wasn't chewing so he didn't have another choking accident. Once it was safe, she gleamed. "Gray and Lisanna!" The look on Master's face this time didn't surprise her, she saw it coming from the past experimenting. Mira quickly pulled up her hands once more before allowing herself to continue. "Gray is just as childish as Natsu and he needs more of a steady rock. So Lisanna can take care of that rather smoothly. However, Gray is not just always childish, he's more serious than Natsu. So maybe it'd balance out the seriousness and childness in both. Lisanna needs a little more childness in her while Gray needs more seriousness. It'd be an interesting experiment." Mira explained as she leaned against the table once more, eyeing the Master who was contemplating the reasons before nodding his head again.**

**"Now, the last pair holds the same reasoning as Gray and Lisanna, so I don't have to explain it again." Mira spoke out as Makarov watched her with concerning eyes. "Erza and Bickslow." Mira answered as Makarov bite his tongue to hold back a laugh. His lips pursed together as his arms held his stomach. he couldn't hold it back any longer and he just fell into a fit of laughter. Oh how he felt bad for both his children, yes he saw the reasons but everyone feared Erza. This purely just couldn't end well. Once he was able to catch his breath again, Makarov smiled brightly at Mira. All her pairs were decent enough and he hopped that it would actually work and create some big changes in the guild.**

**"That's all very good pairs Mira, I'm proud of you. You watch everyone and paired them to the best of your abilities. I'm sure all of them will work well." Makarov smiled brightly at Mira before hopping off of his chair and made way around his desk to stand in front of Mira. "We'll announce it to the guild in a bit. I just have to take care of a few things before hand though. So I'll see you off now my child." Makarov spoke out as he opened the door and motioned for Mira to leave. Nodding her head, she smiled and grabbed the tray before making way out of the office towards the bar.**

**Closing the door, Makarov stood there for a moment, his smile fell at the thought that came to his mind. He had noticed that Mira didn't include herself into the wedding games, she had every right to be happy and get a change just like the others. Walking over to his desk, Makarov sat down once more and crossed his arms on the desk as he went into deep thought. He listed off each man who was already paired off to someone, cancelling out the ones that can't be with her so he can find the right man. Laxus, Jet, Gajeel, Elfman, Natsu, Loke, Gray, and Bickslow are out of the question. That leaves only Droy and Freed. Droy isn't much of a match for her, so that leaves Freed. I've seen how they looked at each other since the Festival Incident. This will be good. Makarov thought to himself as he smiled widely at his evil plan. Yes, all of his children deserved happiness.**

* * *

**The time has come for Makarov to announce the beautifully, evil plans that him and MiraJane has come up with. He couldn't wait to see all the expressions on his kids faces, especially his eldest take over mage. That was going to be a big surprise. Makarov exited his Office as he made his way down the stairs towards the bar. Looking around, he saw how everyone was still here, not leaving yet before smiling and hopping on to the bar. Mira happened to look up at him and smiled when she was given a nod to say that it was time. Standing behind the bar, Mira rang their order bell to get everyone's attention and silence. As soon as it was quiet, Makarov cleared his throat before looking at his children, his features changed to a more serious tone.**

**"Listen up, my children. I have a very important announcement to make." Makarov's voice was loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear. All eyes were on him in curiosity and concern. "Things have been the same in the guild, on repeat and to be honest, it's been making things quite dull in the guild." He trailed off a bit as people slowly nodded their head in agreement, some perking brows and talking to one another to try to understand. Clearing his throat once more to get attention again, he continued. "So, because of this, the lovely MiraJane and I have came up with an idea." Makarov had a devious smile on his face, some people in the guild, especially from the Fairy Tail team, shifted uncomfortably from the smile.**

**"We're going to play a little game in the Guild," Mira's voice spoke up softly as some cheers were made, excitement filling the room before Mira chuckled to herself. They had no clue what was coming to them and she just couldn't wait. "This isn't our everyday games we make for the guild. This will be a slightly different challenge to some of us but it's mainly to add in some 'spice' for the guild." Mira explained as she wiggled her brows at some of the guild members.**

**Nodding his head in agreement, Makarov continued on. "Indeed, the games this time is going to be challenging and more of a pain for all of you. Mira, being the Matchmaker, has decided to pair a lot of you off to be married." Makarov was forced to stop there as there was a lot of sudden shouts and screams from the guild. This was exactly the reaction he was waiting to see. A lot of them were complaining about this not being fair and that they didn't want this. Makarov just raised his hands to settle the guild before clearing his throat. "The pairings have been made already and will be to suit each other, to bring out the best in the other. There will be a time length to the marriage and if you two don't want to still be married after the length, then you have the right to divorce." Makarov explained as more yells rose up.**

**"This isn't fair!" Gray shouted in pure disappointment as he looked at the two at the bar.**

**"Yeah! I don't want to be paired up with some pansy!" Natsu shouted in agreeance.**

**"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy shouted as she glared at the pink haired fire mage. "Not all of us women are pansies!"**

** "Yeah Natsu, besides, just think how it'd be if you and I got paired up." Lisanna's calm voice spoke up as she leaned herself against Natsu, pushing him playfully to get him to calm down. It was a success and Natsu just smiled as he pushed her back playfully.**

**"Yeah I guess your right. I'd love to be with you, or Lucy." Natsu chimed in as he looked from a suddenly disappointing Lisanna to a blushing Lucy.**

**"Master," Erza started as she stepped up from the wall she was leaning on to approach the bar a little bit. "I'm usually with you all the way on your plans but I have to agree that this is silly. Are you sure this is even a good idea?" Erza questioned the two of them as she crossed her arms, her eyes and brows narrowing.**

**"Relax my children, I assure you that this will go well." Makarov explained as he moved to the end of the bar. "Everyone will be given two weeks to prepare for their weddings. There will be two weddings happening a day and the weddings will have themes to them. No, you guys don't get to know who you end up with until your wedding day. Nor do you get to know your honey moons or your marriage length. However, you guys do get to choose your best man, maid of honor and who gets to walk you down the isle." Makarov explained with Mira nodding her head behind her. **

**"The pairs have been well made, trust me on that. As matchmaker of the guild, I paired all of you guys off." Mira's soft voice has seemed to calm everyone's nerves. Everyone in the guild trusted her and knew she observed everyone so she had to have done the pairs right. No doubt about it.**

**"Yes, all nine pairs will not be disappointed. I can guarantee that." Makarov said with a smile and moved to quickly hop off the bar to be away from Mira who was instantly narrowing her eyes at him.**

**"What do you mean 'nine'?" Mira asked in confusion as she thought about all pairs again. Her mouth quickly dropping in shock as she realized it had to have been her. "Master you did not!" Mira yelled out as she watched Makarov laugh like a little child who just pranked someone as he ran to his office.**

**"Yes I did! I couldn't have you feeling left out on this whole thing now could I?" Makarov explained as he held his side from laughing so much, the look on Mira's face was priceless and he was glad different members in the guild was laughing as well. "It seems only fair that the Matchmaker suffers with the others." Makarov spoke as the members cheered in agreeance. "All members who would be married off will be receiving a letter in the mail tomorrow so that they'd have time to prep and get ready. I'll see you brats tomorrow!" With that, Makarov was instantly in his Office and he locked it behind him quickly before he fell to the floor laughing to hard from all of the reactions.**

**Mira was standing there in pure shock, she couldn't understand who she'd be paired with. There was no one else there for her. "Master!" Mira shouted out loudly but it was too late, he was already locked up in his office while everyone was laughing at her. This was going to be the start of a very long, two weeks.**

* * *

_**There you have it, Ch. 1 What'd you guys think of it?**_

_**Please bare with me, I'm still learning the formatting on this site for one and for two I can't update constantly because I have work. I do promise everyone though that I will post two a month!**_


End file.
